A visita de Gandalf
by Vindalf Dvergar
Summary: Uma visita de Gandalf enseja uma surpresa para a família de Thorin, Anna e Darin. Parte 8 da série iniciada com "Jornada para Erebor".
1. Parte Um

— _Amad! Amad!_ Ele chegou!

Anna estranhou os gritos de Darin, porque Thorin não costumava voltar para casa no meio da tarde. As demais crianças, de quem Anna cuidava durante a tarde, também acharam estranho alguém chegar à creche inesperadamente. Anna indagou:

— Quem chegou, meu filho?

O menino estava entusiasmado:

— Mithrandir, _amad!_ E Bilbo!

As crianças se entreolharam, cochichando:

— Quem?

Anna arregalou os olhos:

— Gandalf...?

Araminta Brandybuck, irmã da pequena Prímula, a amiga mais fiel de Darin, indagou:

— Esse Gandalf é o velho mago, que solta fogos de artifício nas festas de verão?

— Ele mesmo! — confirmou Darin, animado. — Minha mãe o conhece há muito tempo!

Anna indagou:

— E eles estão vindo para cá?

— Estão, Dona Anna! — disse o pequeno Hidelbrand Took, que tinha corrido até a porta. — Seu Bilbo e um homem velho de chapéu pontudo.

Darin concluiu:

— Esse é o Gandalf!

Anna convocou:

— Pessoal, que tal nós nos juntarmos para dar as boas-vindas ao Sr. Bilbo e seu amigo Gandalf? — A sugestão foi recebida com entusiasmo, e ela organizou: — Então vamos todos sentar. E quando eu tocar o apito, vamos dizer bem alto: "Bem-vindo, Sr. Gandalf! Bem-vindo, Sr. Bilbo". Está bem?

— Tá, Dona Anna!

— Então todos se arrumem. Prontos? Esperem o apito.

A porta se abriu, e Anna tocou o apito. Um coro desarmônico, mas entusiasmado, saudou Bilbo e Gandalf. O mago abriu um grande sorriso e respondeu:

— Boa tarde, crianças! Obrigada pela maravilhosa recepção. Vim falar com minha amiga, Anna.

Ela o abraçou:

— Gandalf, que prazer em vê-lo. Quanto tempo, meu amigo!

Ele sorriu:

— Sim, muito tempo. O pequeno Darin era um bebê.

O referido Darin correu até ele:

— Eu me lembro do senhor, Sr. Gandalf! Eu gostava de mexer em sua barba!

Anna exclamou:

— Darin!...

O mago riu-se gostosamente:

— Isso é verdade, rapazinho. É espantoso que se lembre disso.

Darin continuou, excitado:

— E aí fez muito frio, e todos ficaram na casa de tio Bilbo! Pri ficou doente, a mamãe dela também! _Amad_ cuidou de todo mundo. A gente dormia no chão!

Prímula indagou:

— Eu fiquei doente, Dona Anna?

— Foi, sim — confirmou Anna. — Mas logo você ficou boa.

Gandalf disse, sorrindo:

— Eu me lembro de alguns rostos.

O pequeno Ferumbras Took pediu:

— Pode nos contar uma história, Sr. Mago?

— E que história gostaria de ouvir?

Houve uma confusão de vozes, e Anna teve que usar o apito. Quando as crianças se acalmaram, ela pediu:

— Por favor, Gandalf, conte-nos uma história dos Valar. Ildegram, por favor, pegue duas cadeiras para nossos convidados.

Os dois se acomodaram nas cadeiras e o vozeirão de Gandalf logo se ouviu:

— Ah, vocês querem ouvir histórias dos Valar? Oh, eles têm muitas. Vou contar um das minhas preferidas. Vocês sabem como eles povoaram a Terra Média?

— Não.

— Então eu vou lhes contar. Mas essa história é muito antiga. É mais velha que seus tios, seus avós e os avós deles. Na verdade, ela é mais velha do que eu, e isso é uma façanha.

Anna viu os olhinhos grudados no mago e soube que a audiência estava cativa. Ela supervisionou para que todos estivessem confortáveis e prestando atenção enquanto Gandalf explicava como as diferentes raças haviam acordado na Terra Média. Darin ficou no colo de Bilbo.

— Os elfos e homens são chamados filhos de Eru. Aulë criou os anões e deixou-os escondidos debaixo da terra. Sua mulher Yavanna, senhora das plantas e de tudo que cresce na terra, criou os hobbits. Por isso hobbits plantam, criam, cozinham e apreciam tanto a natureza. Yavanna, a Senhora Verde, cuida de todas as plantas e colheitas, e também protege todos os hobbits. Entenderam?

Os pequenos estavam fascinados, e Anna pensou que Gandalf podia ser bem charmoso quando queria. Ela chamou atenção da turma.

— Então vamos agradecer ao Sr. Gandalf pela linda história?

Foi aí que um coro muito entusiasmado e desarmonioso se fez:

— Obrigado, Sr. Gandalf!

O mago sorriu:

— Ora, foi um prazer!

Anna organizou as crianças para voltarem às suas casas, pois a tarde começava a cair e os pais não gostavam que os filhos estivessem fora de casa quando estivesse escuro. Depois que todas se foram, dando adeus e agradecendo a Gandalf e Bilbo, Anna convidou:

— Venham à nossa casa. Quero mostrar Clearwater a Gandalf.

— Clearwater? — repetiu o mago. — O que é isso?

— É nossa casa.

— Vou gostar muito de conhecer. Thorin está trabalhando, suponho.

— Sim, ele fica até um pouco mais tarde enquanto faço o jantar.

Bilbo interveio:

— Hoje o jantar é por minha conta. Gandalf está hospedado em Bag End, e eu gostaria que viessem num jantar de boas-vindas a nosso amigo.

Anna disse:

— Oh, é claro que vamos. Mas gostaria que Gandalf tomasse um chá lá em casa num dia desses.

Gandalf sorriu para ela:

— Adoraria, minha cara.

Bilbo chamou:

— Então é melhor irmos logo tratar do jantar. Vemos vocês mais tarde. Tchau, Darin!

— Tchau, tio Bilbo!

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

A noite foi agradável e divertida. Gandalf trouxe notícias de Lórien, Rivendell e Erebor. O rei Fíli inaugurara uma era de prosperidade e paz. Havia muito ainda a reconstruir na montanha, mas Erebor esperava mais uma vez se tornar o impulso motor de progresso e riquezas, incluindo Nova Dale, a reconstruída cidade dos homens. As relações com os elfos silvestres haviam melhorado muito, ao menos a julgar pelo entusiasmo compartilhado entre os dois capitães da guarda, Kíli e Tauriel. Thorin pareceu desconfortável com a informação, mas Anna lançou-lhe um olhar e o ex-rei se absteve de fazer comentários.

— E você, meu jovem? — O mago dirigiu-se a Darin. — Ouvi dizer que sua última visita causou um alvoroço e tanto na casa de Lord Elrond.

Darin sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça, tímido. Anna incentivou:

— Lembra, meu filho? Você estava diferente.

Os olhinhos dele brilharam, e ele completou:

— É, eu estava diferente! Mas aí o tio Elrond soltou uma luzinha e eu não fiquei mais diferente.

Gandalf indagou:

— Você ficou com medo, Darin?

— Um pouquinho — disse ele. — Mas aí a mamãe falou comigo dentro da minha cabeça, e foi tão legal!

O mago cinzento virou-se para Anna, que deu de ombros:

— Foi uma coisa de momento. Não fazemos isso sempre porque papai não consegue ouvir, Bilbo também não.

O pequeno se lembrou:

— Eu vi meu amigo, o menino. E Atiel também.

— Que menino?

Anna respondeu:

— Estel.

Darin concordou:

— É, o 'Stel!

Anna comentou:

— Darin sempre teve verdadeira fascinação por Estel.

O mago comentou:

— Oh, acredito que esse nome não signifique mais nada para ele. Desde que entrou para os Rangers, ele é conhecido como Strider.

Thorin comentou:

— Sempre achei curioso ver um menino da raça dos homens entre os elfos. Imagino que haja uma história e tanto aí.

Gandalf encarou Anna ao responder:

— Oh, sim, é uma história e tanto. Mas não cabe a mim contá-la...

Anna entendeu o recado de Gandalf e virou-se para Darin, disfarçando:

— Filhinho, quer mais um pouco de brócoli?

Bilbo indagou:

— Quem quer mais vinho?

Gandalf aceitou mais um pouco e comentou:

— Oh, isso me faz lembrar: Anna, trago uma encomenda de Lady Galadriel. Ela mandou uma ânfora de água para você e o pequeno Darin. Lord Elrond disse para usar da maneira que já conhece: um copo antes de dormir.

— Aguinha! — exclamou Darin, animado. — Eu me lembro da aguinha!

Gandalf sorriu, dizendo:

— É claro, meu garoto.

Anna comentou:

— Bilbo, seu assado está excelente, como sempre. Obrigada.

— Oh, é um prazer. Não é sempre que cozinho para mais gente.

— Oh, bem — sorriu Gandalf, antes de bebericar seu vinho. — Então agora estão vivendo a vida de maneira simples e quieta. Como tem se adaptado, Thorin?

O ex-rei sob a montanha deu um largo sorriso e trocou um olhar com Anna antes de responder:

— Eu me adaptei muito bem, com a graça de Mahal. A vida é boa.

O mago provocou:

— Nada mais de aventuras, não é?

Anna retorquiu:

— Que quer dizer? Agora é que estamos vivendo as maiores aventuras: criar uma criança.

— Falou bem — admitiu Gandalf. — Aceito a correção, diante de um argumento tão contundente.

Bilbo disse:

— Estou pensando em me dedicar a escrever sobre as nossas aventuras. Poderia incluir mapas e figuras, como ilustração.

— Que bela ideia, Bilbo — disse Anna. — Aposto como será um livro memorável.

Gandalf observou:

— Você teve mesmo uma ideia magnífica. E fazer mapas será útil.

— Talvez você possa me ajudar, Thorin — disse o hobbit. — Afinal, você conhece bem os caminhos da Estrada Verde a partir das Montanhas Azuis.

— Será um prazer.

Darin reclamou:

— _Amad_ , tenho sono.

— Tem razão, meu amor — disse Anna, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. — Já está na sua hora de dormir. Dê boa-noite a Bilbo e ao Sr. Gandalf.

O menino disse:

— Boa-noite, Bilbo. Boa noite, Sr. Gandalf.

— Durma bem, Darin.

Anna também se despediu, erguendo-se:

— Vou colocar esse rapazinho na cama e depois também vou me recolher. Thorin, por que não desfruta de um cachimbo com nossos amigos?

— Você não se importa de ir sozinha para casa?

— Claro que não. Há uma lua bonita: o caminho está iluminado. E amanhã espero você, Gandalf, para o lanche da tarde.

— Irei com muito prazer. Pedirei a Thorin que leve a ânfora com a água de Lórien — disse o mago. — Boa noite a vocês dois, e espero ansioso por nosso lanche de amanhã.

Anna levou Darin e pôs-se a planejar o que fazer para o lanche do dia seguinte. Mal sabia ela que comida seria a última de suas preocupações.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

O dia seguinte foi cheio de atividades. Sem batedeira, liquidificador ou fogão a gás, Anna teve trabalho, mas fez um lindo bolo de nozes e biscoitinhos de gengibre, além de pãezinhos de batata. Ela já tinha feito essas coisas antes, claro, mas toda vez que se metia na cozinha batia saudade de aparelhos eletrodomésticos de seu mundo de origem. Na hora do almoço, depois de avisar às crianças e seus pais que não haveria seu encontro costumeiro, ela foi à forja levar o almoço de Thorin e lembrá-lo de terminar suas atividades mais cedo para o lanche.

— Olá, meu amor — saudou ela. — Trouxe almoço.

Thorin parou de aplainar uma tábua de madeira e indagou:

— Você deixou Darin sozinho em casa?

— Não — respondeu Anna, desfazendo a trouxinha. — Deixei que ele passasse o dia na casa de Mirabella Brandybuck. Você sabe como ele é fascinado pelas crianças dela. E eu precisava me concentrar para preparar os quitutes para o lanche.

O anão lavou-se no barril separado para este fim, dizendo:

— Isso é verdade.

Anna reparou:

— A forja está fria. Você decidiu não trabalhar hoje?

— Não com o fogo aceso, já que teria de terminar mais cedo. Achei melhor trabalhar na estrutura da forja e reforçar algumas tábuas das mesas para o trabalho.

— Isso quer dizer que tem mais tempo para almoçar? Porque eu vim almoçar com você, meu amor.

Ele sorriu para a esposa, abraçando-a:

— E o almoço pode ficar ainda mais saboroso...

Anna sentiu as mãos do marido a percorrerem seu corpo e indagou:

— Marido... Está pensando o que eu acho que está pensando?

— E por que não? — indagou ele, cheio de insinuações. — Qual foi a última vez que estivemos tranquilos para nos desfrutar sem nos preocuparmos com o pequeno?

Anna lembrou, divertida:

— Ontem à noite você não parecia preocupado com Darin. Quer voltar para a casa?

Thorin a apertou contra si, pregando-lhe uma série de beijos no pescoço, respondendo:

— E por que não aqui mesmo?

Anna arregalou os olhos:

— Aqui?! Thorin, estamos praticamente em público!...

Ele apenas sorriu:

— Não fica bem mais excitante?

A verdade é que os carinhos de Thorin faziam Anna perder rapidamente a capacidade de raciocínio. Ela respondia aos beijos e abraços, ainda tentando fazê-lo ver a razão - mas sem muita convicção:

— Que loucura...! Alguém pode nos ver...!

Num gesto brusco, Thorin se interrompeu e olhou-a nos olhos, sério e profundo como só ele sabia ser:

— _Ghivashel_ , eu jamais farei qualquer coisa contra sua vontade. Quer que eu pare o que estou fazendo?

Sem pestanejar, Anna respondeu:

— É claro que não, amor de minha vida...

Thorin a apertou em seus braços e deu-lhe um beijo profundo e apaixonado que aumentou ainda mais a temperatura dos dois, incendiando os procedimentos. Anna sentia seu corpo arder de desejo pelo marido, que sabia como deixá-la ainda mais excitada.

Quando suas mãos se puseram a afastar as roupas dele, procurando liberar mais pele, ele a puxou:

— Venha, aqui é mais escondido.

Durante muitos minutos, porém, a atenção de Anna estava ocupada em uma série de outras coisas que não eram a exposição pública de suas atividades. Ao que tudo indicava, os habitantes da região se ocupavam de sua refeição - e comida sempre era uma das prioridades de qualquer hobbit que se prezasse.

Mais tarde, o casal (já recomposto) pôde desfrutar de seu almoço e fazer uma pausa em seguida. Ambos estavam deitados na sombra de uma nogueira, abraçados na tarde quente. Thorin sorria de maneira positivamente indecente quando comentou:

— Parece que a nova tábua é resistente a mais peso do que eu imaginava.

Anna enrubesceu ao dizer:

— Ainda bem, ou Darin iria perguntar como nós dois conseguimos nos machucar ao mesmo tempo. — Thorin deu uma risada e Anna completou: — Mas teria valido a pena. Foi inesperado e libidinoso, mas muito prazeroso, marido. Obrigada.

O ferreiro maroto deu de ombros, numa falsa modéstia despretensiosa.

— Qualquer coisa para deixar minha _ghivasha_ contente.

Ela riu, escandalizada:

— Seu devasso...!

— Sim, sou devasso, mas sou totalmente seu. Nunca senti por ninguém o que sinto por você, _ukurduh_. Nunca vou parar de agradecer Mahal por ter colocado você no meu caminho.

Anna o encarou, fitando os olhos azuis que tanto amava. Havia neles uma emoção profunda, uma capaz de se igualar ao grande amor que sentia pelo marido. Confessou:

— Tem muitas ocasiões em que ainda não acredito ser sua mulher ou ter uma família com você. Muitos meses imaginei que meu futuro seria solitário. Por isso é que agradeço a todos os deuses de Arda pela vida que temos, pelo nosso filho, por ter você a meu lado. Erebor perdeu um grande rei, mas eu tenho meu amor a meu lado, um privilégio o qual ainda não sei por onde fiz por merecer. Eu amo você e Darin mais do que a mim mesma.

Thorin beijou-a profundamente, antes de dizer:

— Durante o tempo em que eu acreditava vocês dois mortos, eu também sentia que apenas metade de mim vivia. Eu nunca imaginei haver uma desgraça pior do que ser expulso de sua própria casa por um dragão que cospe fogo, mas a realidade provou o quanto eu estava errado. Quando você apareceu, mostrando estar viva (*), eu sabia que não poderia viver em outro lugar que não a seu lado, _ämralimë_.

Anna descansou a cabeça no peito do marido, lembrando os tempos difíceis que passou longe do seu grande amor:

— Eu voei até Erebor por não poder mais suportar a dor que sua ausência me causava, _uzbaduh_. Não sei como imaginei que pudesse viver longe de você. Eu também não imaginava que você renunciasse a seu lar. Eu nunca quis impôr a você uma escolha entre mim e seu reino.

— Não havia escolha, _ghivashel_. Já expliquei que eu não reinava, não vivia. Agora estou vivo, estou feliz. — Thorin beijou a mão dela. — Estou com você.

Anna confessou:

— Gandalf levantou um assunto que me preocupa: você sente falta de aventuras e emoções? Essa nossa vidinha caseira é aborrecida para você?

Thorin garantiu:

— Não menti para o mago: a vida é boa. Tenho uma casa, uma família, um trabalho que gosto... Deve parar de se preocupar com isso, minha esposa. Eu estou feliz.

Anna o beijou, antes de dizer:

— Desculpe se me preocupo, marido. Só quero sua felicidade. Por isso, eu pensei em lhe fazer uma proposta.

— Proposta?

— Agora que Darin já está mais velho, podíamos pensar em visitar Erebor. Você deve estar com saudades da família: eu também estou.

Thorin a encarou:

— Fala sério?

— É claro que sim. Iríamos de águia e poderíamos parar no caminho, ver os amigos: Beorn, Lord Gwaihir...

— Mas como apareceríamos na montanha? Todos pensam que você morreu.

— Talvez seja melhor que saibam a verdade. Não gosto de mentir. — Ela se levantou. — De qualquer modo, podemos discutir isso depois. Agora é melhor nos prepararmos para o lanche com Gandalf. Aquele mago é louco por doces.

(*) Ver "Vida em Erebor"

 **Palavras** **em** **Khuzdul**

 _Amad_ = mãe

 _Ghivasha_ = tesouro

 _Ghivashel_ = tesouro de todos os tesouros

 _ukurduh_ = meu coração

 _Uzbaduh_ = meu rei

 _ämralimë_ = meu amor


	2. Parte Dois

**Parte Dois**

Thorin e Anna foram até os Brandybuck buscar Darin. Mas o danadinho estava tão entretido numa brincadeira que pediu para ficar mais um pouco. Mirabella, mãe de Primula, garantiu que não seria problema nenhum ficar com Darin mais umas horas.

Após dar ao filho as costumeiras recomendações de obedecer aos mais velhos e ser um menino bonzinho, Anna voltou para Clearwater e dedicou-se aos preparativos para o lanche. Um deles, muito prazeroso, foi lavar o cabelo de Thorin e refazer suas tranças, ato que ele reciprocou. Anna usava as tranças de casamento, e Thorin periodicamente as refazia, como que renovando os votos de união, um para o outro.

Portanto, quando Gandalf chegou a Clearwater, casa e habitantes estavam impecáveis, à espera do Istar. Como sempre, Gandalf chegou na melhor hora - ele desaprovava atrasos.

Thorin mostrou a casa inteira, terminando com a varanda coberta, onde Anna montara a mesa.

— É uma casa muito aconchegante — comentou o mago. — Parece com um smial de hobbits, mas tem elementos diferentes.

Anna comentou:

— Thorin acrescentou elementos _khazâd_ à casa.

Gandalf sorria:

— Vejo que construíram não uma casa, mas um lar. Impressionante como vocês foram aceitos. Hobbits não gostam muito de estranhos. Mas eu estive com o velho Thain, meu amigo Gerontius Took, e ele garantiu que a família é muito benquista - para estranhos, claro.

— A comunidade se ressentia de não ter um ferreiro próximo — disse Anna. — Agora Thorin tem até lista de espera de clientes.

— E você também ajuda a proteger a comunidade, pelo que ouvi falar, como parte da força de defesa. — disse o mago a Thorin. — Já Anna cuida dos doentes e das crianças.

Ela sorriu, garantindo:

— Adoro cuidar das crianças. Fico feliz em ser útil.

— Trago muitas lembranças de seus parentes _eldar_ , Anna — disse Gandalf. — Eles andaram descobrindo coisas interessantes a seu respeito.

Thorin repetiu:

— Coisas interessantes.

— Sim — disse o mago. — Lord Elrond havia me alertado para uma circunstância que terminei confirmando.

Anna confessou:

— Não entendo.

— Já explico. Darin está adormecido?

— Não, ele está brincando na casa dos Brandybucks.

— Talvez seja melhor assim — disse Gandalf. — Ele não precisa saber o que vamos conversar.

Anna começou a ficar impaciente. Ela se esquecera de como Gandalf podia ser irritante ao não ir direto ao ponto. Ela indagou:

— Gandalf, o que há com Darin?

Ele quis saber:

— Qual foi a última vez que ele teve febre? Ou ficou doente?

Anna respondeu:

— Darin é muito saudável e forte. Ele teve uma pequena febre quando seus dentes começaram a nascer, mas fora isso não teve mais nada.

Thorin acrescentou:

— Ele favorece meu povo: anões são robustos e raramente adoecem.

— Mas eles podem adoecer, não? — Gandalf quis confirmar.

— Claro que sim. — Thorin tornou-se mais sombrio. — Quando o dragão tomou Erebor, tivemos que vagar pelo Norte. Muitos sucumbiram à doença, ao frio e à fome. Outras raças não teriam sobrevivido.

Gandalf indagou:

— Então, a rigor, pode-se dizer que a saúde de Darin é incomumente forte até para um anão?

Anna argumentou:

— Mas são circunstâncias muito diferentes. Darin tem uma boa casa, come bem e não precisa trabalhar duro para sobreviver. Os sobreviventes de Erebor foram expulsos de sua casa em condições terríveis.

O mago comentou:

— Apesar disso tudo, é minha teoria que Darin puxou mais à sua herança, Anna. Lord Elrond concorda comigo - até certo ponto.

Thorin pediu:

— Explique melhor.

— É bem possível que Darin seja imune a enfermidades e também à ação do tempo.

— Mas por que diz isso?

— É um traço que ele herdou de sua mãe - de você, Anna.

Ela sorriu:

— Desculpe, Gandalf, mas acho que desta vez está errado. Eu já fiquei doente e quase morri. Você mesmo me curou algumas vezes!

— Mas isso foi antes — lembrou o mago. — Antes de Darin nascer. Quando ele nasceu, seus poderes desabrocharam e os dele também. A partir desse momento, sua verdadeira natureza se fez presente. E essa natureza é parecida com a de seu _kin_.

Anna empalideceu. As notícias eram uma surpresa para ela. Ela tinha feito um projeto para sua vida. Queria envelhecer ao lado de Thorin, ver os anos passando e ambos observarem seu filho crescer. Era seu sonho. Thorin ainda tinha uns bons 60 anos ou mais, Anna deveria viver mais ou menos isso. Estariam juntos até a velhice.

Agora Gandalf dizia que sua vida planejada tinha ido por água abaixo. Ela ainda estava sob o impacto desta perspectiva quando Thorin quis esclarecer:

— O que está dizendo?

— É quase certo que sua mulher e seu filho não possam morrer naturalmente, Thorin. E também não podem ficar doentes. Como elfos.

Houve silêncio mortal entre os três. O coração de Anna estava disparado quando ela indagou, em voz baixa:

— Tem certeza disso?

— Como quase tudo a seu respeito, minha cara, não há certeza de nada — Gandalf respondeu, olhos cheios de afeição. — Mas Lord Elrond concorda comigo.

Anna ressaltou:

— Há um jeito no qual elfos podem morrer sem ser de forma violenta. Você sabe disso, Gandalf. Acha que o mesmo pode acontecer comigo?

O mago suspirou e respondeu, com sinceridade:

— Disso não sei dizer. Como falei antes, não temos muitas certezas.

Thorin indagou:

— Do que estão falando?

Anna esclareceu:

— Ouvi falar numa lenda que afirmava haver uma outra forma de elfos morrerem, sem ser por morte violenta. Se eles sofressem uma grande dor, uma grande perda ou desilusão, poderiam definhar até a morte. É como se escolhessem deixar de viver, tamanha a dor. Imaginei se isso poderia acontecer comigo.

Gandalf deu de ombros.

— É possível, minha cara. Mas não há jeito de confirmar.

Thorin lembrou:

— Você disse que você e Lord Elrond concordavam "até certo ponto". Qual é esse ponto?

Gandalf serviu-se do bolo de nozes antes de responder, agora solene:

— Algo em Darin chamou a atenção de Lord Elrond, na última vez que estiveram em Rivendell. À medida que o menino cresce, seus próprios poderes se firmam, e ele deverá desenvolver características diferenciadas. Ainda não se sabe se, como troca-peles, ele poderá ter a forma de mais de um animal. Mas Lord Elrond desconfiava de uma habilidade única em seu filho, uma que Anna muito provavelmente não tenha.

— Qual?

— Uma memória prodigiosa. Darin impressionou Lord Elrond ao reconhecer, por nome e aparência, a moça que ajudara Anna a cuidar dele ainda bebê. Ele se lembrava de Estel, de Lindir... Ele ficou poucas semanas em Rivendell, e tinha menos de um ano. Três anos mais tarde, ele não deveria ser capaz de se lembrar dessas pessoas. Mas ele se lembra. E também se lembrou do inverno rigoroso em Hobbiton e dos fatos que aconteceram naqueles dias. A memória dele não é a mesma de alguém da sua idade. Faz parte de sua herança.

Anna teve que admitir: já reparara nisso. A memória de Darin também chamara sua atenção, mas ela nunca pensou em algo semelhante. Sua expressão não passou despercebida por Gandalf.

— Vejo que já sabe sobre o que falo.

Thorin a encarou, surpreso, e Anna admitiu relutante:

— Sim, eu notei que Darin reconheceu pessoas que não deveria reconhecer. A primeira delas foi você, Thorin.

— Eu?

— Foi quando nos separamos. Você veio ao Shire atrás de nós. Darin tinha quase um ano — lembrou Anna. — Ele não via você desde que tinha seis meses. Nessa idade, você deveria ser um completo estranho. Mas ele o reconheceu.

O anão refutou:

— Ele chorou quando me viu. Ele estranhou; não me reconheceu.

— Sim, ele chorou de medo, porque achou que eu estava em perigo. Mas ele o reconheceu, Thorin. E também Kíli e Dwalin. Que criança não tem medo de Dwalin assim que o vê?

— Apenas uma criança que o conhece — respondeu Thorin.

Gandalf disse de maneira cuidadosa e calculada:

— Por isso tudo, eu também precisei repensar meu entendimento a seu respeito, Anna.

— Como assim?

— Sempre pensei que você fosse um personagem importante na história da Terra Média. Nunca me ocorreu que seu papel pudesse ser _dar_ _à_ _luz_ a algum personagem importante para a Terra Média.

Anna empalideceu totalmente. Num átimo, ela recordou os acontecimentos que só tomariam forma dali a mais ou menos 60 anos: o aniversário de Bilbo, a rebeldia de um certo anel e a guerra que se sucederia.

Seu coração de mãe se estilhaçou em mil fragmentos. Poderia seu pequeno Darin ser destinado a participar destes eventos terríveis? A ser parte da Guerra do Anel?

Thorin notou a angústia da esposa e franziu o cenho:

 _—_ _Ghivashel?_

A voz de Anna estava abalada ao responder, de cabeça baixa:

— Se o que Gandalf diz for verdade, Darin pode passar por grandes perigos.

O anão a abraçou e prometeu:

— Nada vai acontecer a nosso pequeno. Eu o protegerei. Eu protegerei vocês dois.

Anna tentou sorrir, mesmo com os olhos cheios d'água:

— Eu sei que vai, meu amor. É apenas meu coração de mãe, que se angustia ao pensar na chance de seu filhinho se machucar.

Gandalf indagou sombriamente:

— Haverá guerra?

Anna advertiu, aflita:

— Eu prometi não revelar o futuro desta terra! É muito perigoso!

Gandalf assentiu, tentando tranquilizá-la:

— Está bem, está bem. Não precisa se aborrecer. Mas você prometeu falar um pouco do seu mundo, lembra-se? Pode fazer isso?

Anna assentiu, tentando acalmar a inquietação em sua alma. Thorin indagou:

— Quem sabe Gandalf queira um pouco mais de chá? Pode apanhar, querida, por favor?

O mago acrescentou:

— E um pouco mais desses biscoitinhos de gengibre também viriam a calhar. Excelente receita!

Foi a brecha para Anna tentar se livrar dos pensamentos nefastos de sua mente. Ela se dedicou a atender seu convidado, ativamente evitando ruminar as implicações do que o mago dissera. O próprio Gandalf tratou de mudar de assunto:

— Aposto que uma refeição assim não se encontra em seu mundo.

— Bem, a refeição em si pode ser idêntica, mas a forma de fazer é totalmente diferente.

— Você mencionou o uso de máquinas.

— Sim, isso mesmo. Acho que tudo começou a mudar quando procuramos novas formas de energia. Com o tempo, conquistamos o vapor. Depois de muito tempo, conquistamos a energia dos raios e chamamos de eletricidade. Ela mudou o mundo. Ao toque de um botão, as máquinas ligavam, luzes se acendiam, tão brilhantes quanto o sol. Descobrimos uma substância líquida capaz de energizar motores. Os cavalos foram aposentados. Viagens tornaram-se questão de dias ao invés de meses, e depois de poucas horas. Por terra, há carruagens sem cavalos, mais rápidas do que dezenas deles juntos. Pelo ar, máquinas voadoras são mais velozes que as grandes águias de Manwë.

Gandalf estava maravilhados:

— Viajar rapidamente assim é útil.

— E é mesmo. A viagem a Erebor não teria demorado mais do que um dia.

— Inacreditável...!

— Barcos viraram itens de mera diversão.

— Não é à toa que você tem tanta dificuldade com alguns aspectos da vida aqui.

— É verdade. Vivo aqui há anos, mas ainda estranho muitas coisas. Thorin sabe o quanto cada vez que vou lavar roupa. Essa é uma máquina da qual sinto falta.

— Uma máquina que lava roupa? Isto é extraordinário.

Thorin sorriu:

— É o que ela diz. Mas segundo ela, não é a única.

— Que outras máquinas maravilhosas pode nos descrever?

— Na cozinha, há máquinas que torram pão, que misturam ingredientes, que lavam louça, que guardam e conservam comida no frio mesmo no verão... Como eu disse, são máquinas para quase todas as atividades. Suponho que vocês achariam tudo muito estranho se pudessem conhecer meu mundo.

— E a vida é muito diferente?

— Bem, só há uma raça: os homens. Os elfos deixaram a terra. Mas não sei o que houve com os hobbits e anões. Só posso presumir que seu tempo tenha terminado, de algum modo.

— Você me disse que trabalhava — lembrou Thorin. — Pode dizer em quê?

— Até posso lhe dizer, mas não vai entender. Aqui não vejo grande utilidade em saber web design.

— O que...?

Anna deu de ombros e respondeu:

— Vamos dizer apenas que eu operava uma máquina complexa e eu a usava para criar cartazes e outros materiais.

— Como uma forja?

— Bem menos perigosa e bem mais complicada. Mas era o meu ganha-pão.

— Então todos lá trabalham?

— É preciso. Lá tudo custa dinheiro. Morar, comer, viver... Por isso mães e pais têm que trabalhar.

— E o que tem de bom? Do que sente falta?

— Como disse o Capitão América, a comida é mais higiênica. A medicina é avançada. A internet é muito útil, porque as pessoas podem carregar aparelhos portáteis e acessar informações. Mas só sinto falta de minha mãe.

Gandalf disse:

— Sua mãe deve ser encantadora.

Thorin estava intrigado:

— E que capitão é esse?

Anna riu-se:

— O capitão que falei é alguém que também se sentiu perdido no meu mundo. Aquele lugar pode ser atordoante.

Foi quando uma vozinha infantil soou da porta:

— _Amad! Amad!_

Surpresa, Anna virou-se para ver Darin chegar com a pequena Prímula e sua irmã Asfodélia. Anna saudou-os:

— Olá, crianças, olá, Asfodélia! Quanta gentileza trazer Darin de volta. Quem quer um biscoitinho?

— Eu!

— Então primeiro vamos lavar as mãos. Darin, diga olá para Gandalf.

— Olá, Sr. Gandalf! Oi, _adad!_

— Olá, filho. Vá lavar as mãos.

— Venha, Asfodélia — convidou Anna. — Sirva-se de pão. Quer geleia? Prim, tome um biscoitinho de gengibre.

Com as crianças, o lanche tornou-se animado e festivo. Era um clima de confraternização e celebração de velhos amigos.

Ao final, Gandalf voltou para Bag End com metade do bolo de nozes, e Asfodélia levou um prato inteiro de biscoitinhos. Anna ficou com os pães por serem os favoritos de Thorin e Darin.

Aquela noite, o jantar foi mais leve, depois do lanche reforçado. Anna tomou a precaução de dar banho em Darin antes do jantar, e foi a coisa certa a se fazer: após brincar o dia todo, o menino tomou a sopa e apagou, exausto. Anna colocou o filho na cama com carinho e foi terminar suas tarefas domésticas. Thorin acendeu seu cachimbo e foi fumar na sua cadeira de jardim.

Em vez de sentar-se na sua cadeira, Anna optou por sentar-se no colo do marido. Ele sorriu, indagando:

— Então achou um lugar confortável para se sentar?

Anna repousou a cabeça no ombro dele e respondeu:

— É o único lugar confortável para mim.

Thorin beijou o topo da cabeça dela e ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. De repente, ele anunciou:

— Acho melhor começar a treinar Darin para combate o quanto antes. A menos que você se oponha.

— Não gosto da ideia de meu filho aprendendo a guerrear — confessou Anna. — Mas com essa nova informação, é lógico pensar que ele venha a se envolver em alguma guerra. Ah, eu tinha sonhado com uma vida tranquila para ele...!

— A minha mãe costumava dizer que a vida normalmente se resolve, mesmo que nem sempre seja do jeito que imaginamos.

— Thorin, como se sente?

— Difícil definir. Eu me preparei para ver você envelhecer rapidamente. Agora...

— Meus planos incluíam ver nós dois envelhecermos ao mesmo tempo. Calculei que em uns 50 anos Darin será um homem, talvez com família. Eu serei uma mulher velha e você será um anão velho, com 250 anos.

— Eu _sou_ um anão velho — corrigiu Thorin. — Tenho mais de 200 anos.

— Não é, não. Ainda não.

— Você terá tempo para se acostumar antes que o tempo e a idade nos forcem a dar adeus.

Séria, Anna declarou:

— Thorin, eu jamais estarei pronta para dar adeus. Há uma grande chance de que eu me vá também quando você for. Sei que é cedo para falar assim, mas eu estou sentindo algo dentro de mim. É uma sensação nova.

Thorin ficou alarmado.

— É algo ruim?

— Não, pelo contrário. É como se ainda não soubesse se comunicar. Não sei explicar. Ainda estou confusa com tudo que Gandalf disse.

— Não é à toa que o povo daqui tem reservas quanto a ele — Thorin disse, de repente azedo. — Parece que ele só traz más notícias. Você está bem?

Anna suspirou. Depois disse:

— Estou pensando em Anakin e Amigdala.

— Quem?

— É de uma história popular no meu mundo. Havia uma guerra e os guerreiros de luz tinham uma profecia sobre um salvador poderoso. Amigdala era a rainha de um mundo ameaçado pela guerra. O salvador foi descoberto como sendo um escravo de 4 anos chamado Anakin: sua mágica era grande mas destreinada. Ele foi levado pela rainha para ser treinado pelos guerreiros de luz. Amigdala viu Anakin crescer e tornar-se forte em magia e sabedoria. Ambos envelheceram, mas em ritmos diferentes. A guerra continuou, eles se casaram mas ela morreu no parto. Caso contrário, acho que ela teria vivido mais do que ele.

— E o que aconteceu?

— Oh, foi muito triste. Anakin se esqueceu de Amigdala e foi seduzido pelo mal. Tornou-se um Senhor das Trevas. Ele sabia que os filhos eram poderosos e perseguiu-os. No fim, os filhos carregavam a bondade da mãe e conseguiram redimir o pai.

— Que triste.

— É uma história muito popular no meu mundo. Pensei nela por causa da diferença de envelhecimento. É o que vai acontecer conosco.

Thorin quis saber:

— E como se sente?

Anna confessou:

— Acho cedo para saber. É claro que não me agrada saber que vou assistir ao seu declínio. Muito menos saber que vou perder você. Mas ainda temos uns bons anos. — Ela sorriu, ajeitando-se em seus braços. — Vamos aproveitá-los bem, meu amor.

Por um bom tempo, permaneceram em silêncio. A sensação nova e desconhecida dentro de Anna a acalmava. De algum modo, ela sabia que tudo ficaria bem.

Mas até tudo ficar bem, eles ainda viveriam grandes emoções. E algumas delas viriam bem mais cedo do que imaginavam.

No dia seguinte, Anna acordou com dificuldade, pois se sentia um tanto sonolenta. Diante do exposto por Gandalf no dia anterior, ela sabia que não estava doente. Intrigada, achou melhor perguntar ao mago mais tarde.

Durante o desjejum, Darin ficou de olhos fixos na mãe, quieto e introspectivo, totalmente fora de sua disposição matutina, que normalmente era borbulhante. A atitude, claro, não passou despercebida por Thorin.

— Filho, tudo bem?

— Aham.

— Você está quieto. Está doente?

Darin olhou para a mãe e respondeu:

— Não sei.

Anna sentou-se ao lado do menino e pôs a mão na testa, garantindo:

— Não parece ter febre, filhinho. Está sentindo alguma coisa?

— _Amad_... — disse o menino. — _Amad_ , tem um bebê.

Anna ficou intrigada e indagou:

— Um bebê? Onde está ele?

Darin colocou a mãozinha na barriga da mãe, dizendo:

— Aqui.

Thorin arregalou os olhos e trocou um olhar com Anna. Ela procurou não demonstrar a emoção e quis saber:

— Tem um bebê na barriga da mamãe? Tem certeza, filho?

— Eu tenho — Darin ficou animado e passou a falar apressadamente. — Ela está feliz de chegar, e diz que quer logo me conhecer!

Houve silêncio por um minuto. Emocionada, Anna repetiu:

— E-ela...?

Darin explicou casualmente:

— O bebê é uma menina, _amad_. Como a Pri! Podemos dar a ela o nome de Thorin, igual ao _adad?_ Podemos?

Thorin sequer ousava falar uma palavra. Anna tinha os olhos cheios d'água, mas conseguiu dizer:

— Ora, seu pai é um menino. E se o bebê é uma menina, não pode ter o nome de um menino, não acha?

Darin pensou e depois disse:

— Então pode ser Thorina? Aí é nome de menina, não é? É um bom nome?

Anna não conseguiu evitar as lágrimas ao responder:

— Thorina é um lindo nome, meu filho. Fez uma boa escolha.

O garoto garantiu:

— Ela pediu que eu desse um nome a ela. _Amad_ , você ficou triste? Por que está chorando?

Anna o abraçou, dizendo:

— Não estou triste, meu amor. Pelo contrário. Estou feliz com o que me disse. É uma felicidade tão grande que não posso me conter. Nem todas as lágrimas são de tristeza.

Thorin finalmente encontrou palavras para dizer:

— Estamos todos muito felizes, meu filho.

Anna indagou:

— Darin, como você consegue falar com o bebê? Na sua cabeça?

— É! Na cabeça! Você não consegue, _amad?_

Anna explicou ao pequeno:

— Acho que Thorina decidiu falar primeiro com você, querido. Ela disse mais alguma coisa?

O pequeno respondeu:

— Ela disse que não vai poder falar muito tempo, pois tem que crescer muito até poder chegar. Ela disse que vai chegar no mesmo lugar de onde eu vim.

Thorin quis saber:

— Que lugar é esse?

— Ela está me mostrando... — Darin abriu um sorriso e disse: — É a casa do tio Elrond, _amad!_ Ela vai chegar na casa do tio Elrond!

Anna quis saber:

— Então é lá que ela deve nascer? Rivendell?

— É lá — confirmou Darin. — Arwen ajuda!

— Sua irmã sabe mesmo das coisas — comentou Thorin. — Ela vai ser muito amada.

Anna reforçou:

— Fico muito feliz que vocês dois se entendam tão bem, Darin. Irmãos devem ser os melhores amigos.

O garoto repetiu:

— Irmãos?

Thorin confirmou:

— Você será o irmão do bebê. Ela será sua irmã caçula.

— O que é caçula?

— Caçula é o mais novo. Prímula é a irmã caçula de Asfodélia. Asfodélia sempre será a irmã mais velha de Pri. E você sempre será o irmão mais velho de Thorina. Vai protegê-la, não vai?

— Aham.

Thorin disse:

— Cabe aos homens proteger as mulheres, filho. Então você e eu vamos proteger sua irmã e sua mãe.

— Você me ensina, _adad?_

— É claro que ensino. Eu ensinei seus primos Fíli e Kíli e também o tio Bilbo.

—Bilbo também?

— Ele também. Que tal a gente ir agora mesmo fazer uma espada só para você?

— Oba! Vamos!

O garoto já começou a se mexer para sair da mesa, e Anna garantiu, em voz séria:

— Ninguém vai sair até terminar de comer tudo. Você também, Thorin.

Darin reclamou:

— Ah, _amad...!_

Thorin advertiu:

— É melhor obedecer à sua mãe. Tem que ficar forte para proteger a família, e para isso tem que comer direitinho.

Se Darin ficou contrariado com as palavras do pai, não disse, mas imprimiu velocidade à refeição. Anna sorriu e disse:

— Obrigada por falar comigo sobre sua irmã, filhinho. E se ela quiser mais alguma coisa, pode dizer para mim ou para seu pai.

— Tá. Agora posso ir com _adad_ ver minha espada?

— Já terminou de comer?

Ele mostrou o prato vazio. Anna indagou:

— E seu _adad_ já terminou?

Thorin imitou o filho, mostrando o prato vazio para a esposa. Ela sorriu.

— Muito bem! Agora podem ir, mas antes eu quero meu beijo.

O menino beijou a bochecha dela e saiu correndo. Thorin ergueu-se da mesa, e Anna pediu:

— Ei, _adad:_ eu não abro mão do meu beijo.

O anão inclinou-se e colou seus lábios nos dela, aprofundando o beijo. Anna sussurrou:

— Parabéns, pai de Thorina...

Ele indagou:

— Mas como isso é possível?

Anna deu de ombros e sugeriu:

— Só posso presumir que tenha sido a água de Gil-Estel.

— Estou muito feliz, _ghivashel_.

— Ter uma menina era meu sonho, _ukurduh_.

Thorin ia responder, mas uma vozinha impaciente soou da porta da cozinha:

— Vamos logo, _adadith!_

Thorin foi obrigado a ceder à impaciência do menino de cinco anos e saiu de casa depois de dar mais um beijo na esposa. Na sua cabeça, Anna sabia que teria que esperar algumas semanas até confirmar a gravidez, mas ela já tinha a certeza em seu coração.

Sua filha parecia ser um milagre ainda maior do que Darin. Gandalf talvez pudesse confirmar isso.

Certamente seriam tempos interessantes à frente.

 **The End**

 **Palavras em Khuzdul**

 _adad_ = pai, papai

 _adadith_ = papaizinho

 _amad_ = mãe, mamãe

 _ämralimë_ = meu amor

 _âzyungâl_ = amado(a)

 _ghivasha_ = tesouro

 _ghivashel_ = tesouro de todos os tesouros

 _khazâd_ = anões, povo anão

 _ukurduh_ = meu coração

 _uzbaduh_ = meu rei


End file.
